The invention relates to an ice level detector for use within an ice bin to detect a full ice level state of ice therein. More particularly, the invention is directed to an ice level detector having an actuator lever that pivots about a pivot axis.
Various ice level detectors are known in the art and employ various components for detecting the level of ice in an ice bin. Some ice level detectors use ultrasound detectors while others use photo eye detectors. One particular type of ice level detector uses a pivoting actuator lever that is disposed within the ice bin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,147 to Kawasumi teaches an ice detector for an ice making machine that includes an ice storage switch main body, a detecting switch and an ice product detecting lever. The ice storage switch main body is mounted to an inner ceiling wall of an ice reservoir and the ice product detecting lever is pivotably mounted to a supporting shaft on the ice storage switch main body. A stopper is provided in the reservoir for contacting the ice product detecting lever which is held in a non-vertical position by the stopper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,182 to Tsukiyama et al. teaches an ice product storage detector that instantaneously detects when the ice products have filled an ice reservoir to its full capacity or when the amount of ice product in the reservoir has decreased. The ice storage detector includes a proximity switch that is mounted on a barrier plate of non-magnetic material positioned at an upper part of the ice reservoir. The ice storage detector device is provided in the ice reservoir in positional registration with the proximity switch. An ice product storage detector plate is arranged in conjunction with the ice product storage detector device and is pivotably carried within the ice reservoir by a shaft. An auxiliary detector plate formed of a magnetizable material is provided on the ice product storage detector plate parallel to the detective surface of the proximity switch. When the ice product storage detector plate pivots about the shaft as a result of falling ice products, the auxiliary detector plate pivots away from a mating position with a detecting surface of the proximity switch detecting a fill level of the ice products in the ice reservoir.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,652 to Arcangeli teaches an ice level control for a flake ice maker. The ice level control includes an extension shaft bent at a right angle to form a carrier arm which supports a sensor paddle. The paddle is freely pivotable throughout the carrier arm and has an upper contact portion vented to a trailing angle. An overall length of the extension shaft and the sensor paddle is such that the lower end of.the sensor paddle is at a level within the ice bin at which level it is desirable to limit further ice accumulation in the bin.
An ice level detector includes a bracket, an actuator lever and a switch mechanism. The bracket extends along and laterally from a longitudinal axis. The actuator lever has a first arm member and a second arm member angularly attached to each other to form an elbow. The actuator lever is pivotably connected to the bracket at the elbow for pivotable movement about a pivot axis that extends perpendicularly to the longitudinal axis. The first and second arm members extend away from each other relative to the elbow and downwardly relative to the longitudinal axis. The switch mechanism is operative in conjunction with the bracket and the first arm member. The switch mechanism provides a first signal and a second signal that is different from the first signal. The first signal is provided when the first arm member is disposed adjacent the switch mechanism at a first angle that is less than a threshold angle. The second signal is provided when the first arm member is disposed apart from the switch mechanism at a second angle which is greater than the threshold angle.
The switch mechanism causes an ice maker to be either an ice-making state or in a shut-off state. The ice maker is in the ice-making state when the second arm is disposed within an ice bin at an ice-making position rendering the first arm member to be in contact with or adjacent the switch mechanism. The ice maker is in the shut-off state when the second arm is disposed within the ice bin at a stop making-ice position rendering the first arm member to be disposed apart from the switch mechanism. The ice accumulating in the ice bin and being produced by the ice maker in the ice-making state applies a force to the second arm member to move the second arm member from the ice-making position to the stop making-ice position.